A torque sensing system may measure and record torque applied to a component of a rotating system. Example rotating systems may include combustion engines, electric motors, drive shafts, and many other systems that have one or more rotating elements. A variety of different types of torque sensing systems may be used for measuring torque in rotating systems. In general, a torque sensing system may include sensors attached to the rotating portion of the system and may include stationary electronics that are located off of the rotating portion. In some examples, a slip ring and brush system may make a communication connection between rotating sensors and stationary electronics.